The Hidden story
by bj21
Summary: Hashirama and Tobirama were brothers, but very few knew the real story behind them that even Hashirama was too young to remember. R&R


"_What's going on?" A woman asked, holding a bundle close to her chest, looking at her husband with obvious fear._

"_We're under a siege…" The man replied, peeking outside his house, hearing the screams of terror and pain going on outside in their village. "You stay here with the baby. I'll go out and check. Remember, keep quiet."_

_The woman nodded, backing away into the darker corner of the house, watching as her husband walked outside with a kunai in hand. She sat in the dark in tense silence, holding her baby protectively. Suddenly, she looked down, only to find that the child was beginning to whimper._

"_Shhh…" She cooed, brushing her thumb against the infant's soft cheek. "It's ok, it'll be ok, don't cry…" _

_The baby snuggled closer to his mother and the woman was relieved that he didn't cry out or else they would've been found. Suddenly, a man's cry pierced through the air which sent a shiver down her spine._

"_Haru…" She whispered, fearing for the worst._

"_Heh, that was easy." Another male voice came, which she was sure was not her husband's. _

"_I know. Now continue to search, leader-sama said nobody should be left alive!" A commanding tone came and she backed away farther into the room, legs shaking as she did so. Her eyes were focused on the door, watching for anyone that would come in-_

_CRACK!_

_Her eyes turned with horror as she saw the broken vase sitting on the floor, but she was more terrified of the noise it made._

"_Well, well, well. Trying to escape huh?" She spun her head around and her sanguine eyes met the equally red eyes of the shinobi, the three tomoe in it spinning lazily. _

"_U-Uchiha…" She muttered, fear soaking her voice as she looked around, trying to find a way to escape. The Uchiha shinobi took steps towards her, like a tiger stalking its prey. Any moment now, he will strike for the kill._

"_Hmph, don't even try." He sneered, taking his sword out of its sheath and raised it. "I'll put you out of your misery now…"_

_The woman closed her eyes, tears leaking down her cheeks and some falling to the cheeks of her son. She clutched him tightly and in a slash, she lay on the ground, her silver hair stained with her own blood and her sanguine eyes looking up to the moon, bathing her in its light._

* * *

><p>Senju Kirin gasped, looking around the burnt remains of what once was a probably happy village. "Look what they've done to the place…" She whispered, looking at her husband, Senju Kasuma.<p>

Kasuma alighted his horse, looking at the village distastefully. "Search for survivors!" He promptly ordered his men as they scattered about after which he nodded to his wife to follow him. The two walked in silence, sometimes wincing as they looked at the bodies of people on the street. Men, Women, Children… Nobody was spared.

"This is horrible…" Kirin muttered, looking at the body of a young boy on the street.

"And they were civilians too…" Kasuma said, peeking into a house. "They didn't stand a chance. That's why it's so unfair." He closed the door, finding nothing that was alive in the house.

Kirin sighed, opening another door, hoping to find a survivor. "Hello? Anybody here?" She called but was answered with a deafening silence. She sighed, nothing to find here. She was about to close the door when she heard a small whimper.

Kirin looked back, looking around the small house and she stepped inside. "Hello?" She called again and this time, she was greeted by a loud cry. The Senju matriarch stepped deeper into the house until she was greeted by a sight that she would never have wanted to see.

A woman, with hair colored like the moonlight, lay in a pool of dried blood, clutching a small blue bundle in her arms which was stained with blood as well.

Kirin's brown eyes wandered from the body to the bundle, which she realized was moving! She stepped closer, picking the bundle up from the dead woman's arms and she gasped, seeing the infant inside. The little baby was crying uncontrollably, and Kirin drew him closer to her chest, rocking him slowly.

"Shhh… It's ok, little one… It's ok…" She cooed, rocking him. "Kasuma! Over here! I found someone!" She cried out and soon enough, her husband came bursting through the door.

"It's a baby…" She whispered, picking bits of dried blood off the infant's cheeks gently. "I found him in his mother's arms. She's… dead."

Kasuma nodded, looking at the body of the woman on the floor then back to the bundle in his wife's arms. But he was no fool and could see the way she was looking at the child. Kirin was smiling sweetly at him rocking him gently to sleep, as if he was her own child.

"Can… Can we keep him?" Kirin asked, watching as the baby calmed down and snuggled closer to her chest. "I mean, his family's dead and no one can care for him, poor thing…"

"Kirin…" Kasuma sighed. He knew that his wife had wanted a second child for so long, and they did try, but the child was miscarried and they lost it. "I'm sorry, but… we can't!"

Kirin looked up at her husband. "Why? Because he's from another clan?"

"No! I have no problem if he's from another clan, it's just that he comes from a family of civilians. We're a ninja clan, Kirin. We don't even know if he can grow up to mould chakra!"

"So? He can always be a taijutsu specialist. We have lots of taijutsu specialists and they live just fine! Please, Kasuma. You know Hashirama has always wanted a sibling, he'd be perfect!" Kirin said desperately, looking at the little boy who was already asleep in her arms.

Kasuma looked at his wife, who was looking at him with pleading eyes before turning to look at the baby lovingly, stroking the small sprigs of silver hair on the little head. Soon enough, he smiled and stroked the baby's cheek. "Welcome to the Senju clan, little boy." He smiled.

Kirin grinned, following her husband out, but not before looking at the body of the woman on the ground. She went back and bent down. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him and he'll grow up to be a wonderful man..." She whispered, closing her eyes with a sweep of her hand. "I promise."

"Kirin! Let's go!" She heard her husband cry. The brown haired woman stood up and walked out of the house, the small bundle in her arms. She mounted her horse, and they all went back to the Senju compound.

* * *

><p>"Papa!" A 4 year old brown haired boy said, running up to his father and hugging him. Kasuma chuckled, bending down to his son's height and hugged him.<p>

"Hello, Hashi." He smiled, ruffling his son's brown hair. Young Hashirama smiled before looking at his mother, well more importantly, the bundle in his mother's arms.

"What's that?" He asked. Kirin smiled, walking over to the couch and sat down, waiting for her son to climb up before showing him the little boy.

"It's a baby…" She smiled. "Your baby brother actually…"

"Baby…? Brother?" Hashirama beamed, poking the baby's soft hair. "He's cute!"

Kasuma chuckled, throwing an arm around his wife and son. "He sure is… What are we going to call him?"

Kirin blinked, thinking of a perfect name for her new son. "What do you think, Nii-san?" she turned to look at her son who was too busy googling over his new adorable baby brother, who just opened his red eyes to stare back at him.

"Hmm… How 'bout, Tobirama?" Kasuma pitched in.

"Tobirama… Senju Tobirama…" Kirin smiled. "Sounds like a wonderful name."

"I can call him Tobi!" Hashirama said, letting Tobirama grab hold of his finger to play with.

Kirin giggled, giving her new son a kiss on the forehead. "Today's the nineteenth isn't it?"

"The nineteenth of February, yes. " Kasuma agreed. "Are you thinking-"

"Yes." Kirin nodded. "This day… This day will be his birthday from now on." She smiled. "Happy Birthday, Tobirama…"

* * *

><p><strong>This was my little theory on where Tobirama came from. :D It was my birthday gift for him, (last February 19th) and I uploaded it on deviantart and now I decide to upload it here for then people interested in it. ^^<strong>

**Well... Nothing really much to say here. Hope you enjoyed! R&R! **


End file.
